Dexter in Stranger things
by Kenny122
Summary: In a world different than his own, Dexter still seeks out the monster. Whether those be bad people, or real monsters. Maybe both.


Dexter gets off work as a blood splatter analyser at the police department, and now he is on another trip to find his next victim. Although he doesn't consider them victims because they have all done their fair share of wrongs, after all. He never kills anyone that hasn't hurt someone else along the way. Killers, rapists, kidnappers all make the list of his favorite people to rid of. He sees it as a job to keep the city clean from these people when he can. His whole life he has struggled with these thoughts and when he was reaching his teens his adoptive father finally taught him how to deal with them in a way that wouldn't hurt the wrong people. By killing the bad people in the city, that makes Dexter ultimately good, right? He goes on the hunt for a scientist that works in a lab, as Dexter and his team have worked multiple cases of missing persons and they all point back to this energy lab. He is not quite sure what he is getting himself into just yet, but he knows who he is looking for and that is all he needs.

Rita asked him over and over where he could possibly be going during this late of an hour and as always he replied "There's something I need to look at in the lab". She doesn't question him because he is always doing things like this. Consistently disappearing in the middle of the night but always there when she wakes up. So she kisses him and he goes on his way to look for Hawkins, Indiana. He has done some research into this energy lab and is going to spend this night driving around the outskirts to figure out his best way in. He watches from afar, trying to see what information he can gain before he makes his move. Nothing during his process can go wrong or it could ruin the entire thing and someone might see it.

It's 3AM now, and he thinks he is ready to make the first step. He is going to go into the lab while the guards switch off positions and find this man. Getting out of his car he saw something that seemed kinda strange in the window of the lab. It looked like some sort of monster but he couldn't make out what it might actually be. Then he heard the screams of what sounded like a group of children. This wasn't going to work exactly how he thought it might but he is going in right away to see what is happening.

The first thing he sees when he get in the door is what looks like a dead security guard lying on the floor. All he can think is, "Well I guess that makes my job easier" and keeps moving forward. As he gets closer and closer he can hear the growls of some sort of creature. He doesn't want whatever this is to get ahold of the scientist before he does. So he starts running now when he runs right into a younger girl in the hall. Shaved head, very scared, and seemingly unsure what she should be doing in this moment. Dexter stops to ask her if she is okay or if she needs help, she doesn't speak. She just stares at him, and then points in the direction of the sounds. "What is that?" he asks her, "Is it dangerous?" and she shakes her head yes in fear. He tells her to stay there and that he will come back for her soon.

Running down the hall, he notices that there seems to be many dead bodies around this place and knows that it could mean trouble for him. However, he came for the scientist and won't leave until he knows that it is taken care of. As he is turning the corner he runs back into the same girl he saw earlier. "I told you to stay there! Why did you come!" he shouts at her. She replies "Eleven" and points at herself. He assumes that mean she is eleven years old so he asks her name. Again, she points at herself and says "Eleven". "Okay I get it you are eleven but what is your name?" he asks her, almost yelling now. Before she has time to answer, the man in the white lab coat comes running through the middle of them screaming in fear. They know this means the monster is coming right behind him.

Just like that, it runs in between the two of them before all of the sudden this huge thing is frozen in its footsteps. No explanation for it, just stopped. Dexter looks at the girl and notices that she has blood running from her nose. He has never been more confused than he was in this moment. Then in the next moments, monster explodes into goo and dust on the floor. The girl falls over unable to hold herself up any longer. In those seconds is when Dexter realized this was not just a normal child, she single handedly just destroyed a demogorgon without placing a hand on it. But how is that even possible? He wants to sit and ask her all of these questions but his mind is once again on the scientist that may have gotten away. Running through the building he finds the white lab coat sitting in the doorway of a room.

Dexter walks in and sees the man in the corner. The first thing that comes to his mind to ask is "Do you know who I am?". He doesn't. "What was that thing and how did it get here?" No response. "Who is that little girl and why is she stranded here?". No response. Dexter assumes he isn't trying to self incriminate himself in front of a man with a badge, little does he know this same man is going to kill him regardless and will get the answers before. He continues to ask him the questions before putting him on a table covered with plastic wrap as he always does. Once the man was strapped to the table was when he finally began to speak. Saying that the little girl was his daughter, that he had no idea what the monster thing was, he wasn't involved with any of the disappearances. Dexter knew that at least two of these things were not true, but remained unsure of the girl's identity. That reminded him, he needs to go check and make sure she is okay. The man is already on the table so he is safe to do what he needs. Dexter leaves the room and runs back down the hall, but can't find her anywhere. There is no trace of her. How is that possible? She was bleeding, why would she just get up and leave? He runs back to the room to interrogate the man about where she would be, but he walks in as the girl stands over the scientist on the table. She has tears in her eyes and a knife in hand. She is still bleeding from the nose and Dexter just stands in the back and allows her to go on. This is her battle and he understands that regardless of who rids of this man, at least the job is done.

And without a second's hesitation, she takes the knife to the man's chest. Dexter asks from behind her, "Who was that?". She responds, "Papa" dropping the knife to the floor.


End file.
